


Captain Picard

by verona_glambert



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: I have a lot of feelings, James Mcavoy is an incredible man, M/M, and I'm definitely too in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/verona_glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my head-canon on James' little interview with Patrick Stewart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Picard

James couldn’t believe it. Patrick Stewart is sitting less than 5 metres across from him and asking him to do an impression of himself saying the word ‘space’. It’s so surreal and it’s Patrick Stewart. This is the man whom James used to look up to, the man in Star Trek whom James idolises. He used to sit in front of the telly in his Grandmother’s house and stare at the Enterprise in wonder. A boy abandoned by his parents, but somehow found comfort in a TV show where everyone is different, but they are all accepted as who they are. Captain Picard who had achieved his childhood dream of being in Starfleet has given the most inspiration to James; maybe him, a small-town boy in Scotland, living in a less-than-respectable neighbourhood, could make it someday.  
And now he’s staring at the real Captain Picard. The man is even impressed by James. He’s heard people say it multiple times, that he is a good actor, that he has tremendous talent - they are sometimes nothing more than polite words. But Patrick had called him good, and that is worth more than anything anyone could have said.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic to this fandomm, hope you liked it! :) I literally wrote this at 1 in the morning, so i might add to it later. Let me know if anyone's interested! xxx


End file.
